


The Heat of the Sun

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The bright, warm sun was a welcome sight after days of grey weather.





	The Heat of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Sunshine" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I know how Aragorn feels--but I'll be he doesn't get sunburned. *grin* A little warmth with a touch of angst.

The bright, warm sun was a welcome sight after days of grey weather--the sight of sun on a wide green meadow even more so.

Aragorn found himself a patch of sun away from the others, wanting to soak it up like a cat. Self-conscious of his scars, he remained clothed, when even Legolas was running about half-naked.

Boromir joined him, and Aragorn noticed (among other things) the myriad of scars on Boromir's torso, and Boromir's ease in his skin.

He slipped out of his shirt. The heat of the sun (and Boromir's gaze) warmed his scars... and his heart.


End file.
